Unrequited
by dconanfamily
Summary: Seorang pria mengaku jatuh pada pesona Vermouth, tetapi hati wanita itu berkata lain.


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Unrequited**

oleh Grup II "Sambung Fanfic DCF"

(Vermouth - Sayuri Matsumoto - Shinichi Kudo - Kaito Kid - Yukiko Katsuragi)

* * *

.

Denting gelas di atas kaca menarik atensi, kilas lirikan dilayangkan tajam menusuk asa. Tapi yang dipandang bukan curut level selokan, tikus hitam bersih berbulu lembut yang datang untuk duduk bersisian dengannya. Seingat GIN, ia mengundang seorang wanita molek dibalut gaun hitam, bukan Pria maskulin yang kini menyorot sinis ke arahnya.

"Kubunuh kau kalau tidak menanggalkan kulit itu."

Kalimat sarkas dari ekspresi beremosi tawar. Penuh penekanan dan tegas akan hukuman. GIN tidak pernah bercanda, menghadapi wanita pun ia tak segan untuk menanda.

Tapi yang satu ini sungguh membuat melodi tubuhnya melandai. Ada ketir yang minta disumbat tisu toilet. Menghadapi pembangkang adalah pekerjaan sia-sia, buang-buang waktu. GIN tidak mengerti kenapa ia menikmati permainan si makhluk astral di sampingnya.

Kupluk hitam membungkus surai senada. Dari saku jaket sekotak rokok dicepit ibu jari dan telunjuk, ditarik untuk melaksanakan ritual mulia. Tangan kanan berikutnya merogoh saku celana, sebuah pematik api diarahkan ke sebatang rokok di sela jari telunjuk dan tengah. Menahan massa dengan mulut bibir, asap ditiup dalam melodi dramatis.

"Beraninya kau mengabaikan aku, Vermouth."

Ujung rokok diketuk singkat di atas asbak, si perokok menoleh ke arahnya, "Anda bicara dengan siapa, tuan?"

"Mau kusumpal mulutmu sampai tersedak, hah," nada ketus mengiringi musik klasik yang dikeluarkan oleh langit-langit ruangan, entah untuk tujuan apa, bagi GIN suara itu tidak menenangkannya sama sekali.

"Tuan, anda salah orang, kurasa."

GIN tidak dilahirkan sebagai mahluk sabar, maka bukan dosa jika ia kini mencakar wajah si pria, di mana korbannya refleks melompat mundur. Tapi GIN lebih cepat dari lintasan peluru, buktinya kulit sintesis terkoyak di atas tangannya.

"Jangan mendekatiku." Suara berat berganti lembut. Dari maskulin berubah jadi feminim. Gaun hitam menjuntai panjang menutupi jenjang kaki. Satu tangan digunakan untuk membenah diri.

"Aku tak terima penolakan."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing peliharaan."

Sudut bibir terangkat, seringai terpatri halus. Batin bergejolak liar, selalu dia yang berani melawan. Padahal wanita itu paling tahu dirinya tidak ingin ditentang.

Dengan beraninya si wanita kembali duduk bersisian, membuatnya tak tahan untuk meraih. Lirikan tajam dibuang jauh-jauh, pandangan berikutnya menyiratkan teduh palsu yang dikamuflasi sedemikian rupa. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau akan selalu membutuhkanku," jawabannya dipadu dengan nada seduktif.

GIN meraih helai pirang bergelombang untuk sekedar dipilin. Tahu bahwa dirinya digoda, tangan kiri digunakan untuk menanggalkan rayuan. Wajah ditarik mendekat di mana si wanita langsung menyiratkan isyarat sinis yang melekat. Berikutnya, pisau pemotong kue diarahkan ke wajah dalam tempo cepat.

GIN menepisnya, tentu saja. Perlawanan sia-sia, ia takkan goyah hanya dengan serangan benda tajam. "Tidak lucu, Vermouth."

"Bercanda. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku jatuh dalam racunmu yang pekat?"

"Aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu yang berkarat."

"Kau sedang belajar jadi pujangga."

Berdeham kecil. GIN tahu wanita di hadapannya sedang berteriak memaki. Dan bukannya GIN tidak tahu diri, ia mengenal jati dirinya lebih dari siapapun yang berlagak kenal dengannya.

 _Tarian lidahku mengikat_

 _Akan kuburu nafasmu hingga kau menyesali kematian yang cepat_

 _Kubuat kau candu akan rengkuhan nikmat_

"Lepaskan, GIN."

 _Aku adalah sulur yang menjerat_

 _Di mana kau enggan untuk mendekat_

 _Atau kau akan melekat, dalam racun yang menggerogotimu tanpa hambat_

* * *

.

Vermouth menutup keran wastafel di depannya. Kini ia memandangi pantulan wajah palsu yang balas memandanginya. Kulitnya putih seperti pualam, rambutnya pirang, dan ia terlihat seperti wanita berumur dua puluhan.

Vermouth mendesah pelan. Dengan lemas, ia menyambar handuk kecil di samping wastafel, mengeringkan wajah polosnya tanpa _make up_.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan pakaian dalam, lalu duduk di sofa sambil memandangi kota Tokyo yang terlihat jelas dari apartemennya. Ia meraih ponsel, lalu menemukan beberapa _e-mail_ dari GIN.

 _Maaf aku merusak penyamaranmu. Tapi kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitammu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Verm._

Vermouth mendengus, lalu melemparkan ponselnya dengan asal. Laki-laki itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba terobsesi dengannya. Mulai mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan, sok seperti pujangga. Yang ada, Vermouth semakin muak dengannya.

Vermouth berjalan dengan gontai menuju kulkasnya. Namun, isi kulkas itu nampaknya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ia sedikit menyumpah lantaran lupa membeli wine. Tak ada pilihan, ia menyambar cola.

Baru saja ia duduk dan hendak menyalakan _TV LED 60 inch, smartphone_ keluaran terbarunya berbunyi. Ia menyumpah lagi, lalu mulai mencari ponselnya yang tadi ia lempar. Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit, ia menyumpah. Nama GIN tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

Vermouth mendengar GIN mendengus geli dari seberang sana. "Judes sekali, Nyonya."

Vermouth memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali menegak cola. "Cepat katakan atau aku akan menutup teleponmu," jawabnya sambil berdesis.

Gin terkekeh. Ia menjepit rokok di bibirnya, lalu menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Tiga detik kemudian, asap rokoknya ia keluarkan secara perlahan dari mulutnya. Sensasi yang ia dapatkan dari aktivitas ini selalu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. "Detektif bodoh itu, maksudku Mouri. Lagi-lagi menarik perhatianku."

Jantung Vermouth serasa berhenti. Ia menaruh botol colanya dan memutuskan untuk menyimak perhatian GIN baik-baik. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu dia punya _website_ , bukan? Beberapa hari lalu ia mengunggah foto di _website_ nya dan jika kau teliti, di ujung mejanya, di dekat rokok yang menggunung di asbak, kau dapat melihat ada alat penyadap seperti yang Sherry pernah gunakan."

Gin menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi, dengan jemari tangan kirinya, ia menyisir rambut perak panjangnya.

"Ya sudah. Itu bukan urusanku, bukan?"

Gin terkekeh lagi. "Bantu aku selidiki. Kau bisa pura-pura menyamar menjadi kliennya? Atau cara rendahan lainnya, bukan?"

"Tidak mau. Urusanku jauh lebih penting daripada bermain-main. Aku tutup. Selamat malam," tanpa ba-bi-bu, Vermouth memutus pembicaraannya. Ia juga mematikan ponselnya, tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh tangan kiri bosnya itu.

Vermouth menumpukan tubuhnya pada jendela besar di apartemennya. Satu persatu keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Ia menggigiti kukunya dengan gugup. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Ia harus tenang. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Mata Vermouth menerawang jauh. Berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di Beika. Menerka-nerka apakah orang yang paling disayanginya baik-baik saja, apakah ia tidur dengan nyenyak, dan apakah kehidupan normalnya akan tetap seperti itu?

Ia tidak ingin kehidupan orang itu diusik Gin. Sudah cukup Vermouth melihatnya menderita, menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Orang itu terlalu tulus, terlalu baik untuk disakiti oleh siapapun.

Ia tahu dengan sangat jelas perasaannya tidak akan terbalas meskipun ia menunggu ribuan tahun. Karena Vermouth tahu, Ran hanya mencintai Shinichi.

* * *

.

Untuk seorang GIN, psikologi adalah makanannya. Ada sebuah alasan mengapa ia bisa menjadi salah satu orang terpercaya _Boss._ Kemampuannya untuk bermain sebuah permainan psikologi dengan korban adalah legenda. Ia bisa membuat orang sesuci apapun masuk ke organisasi ini hanya dengan beberapa kata.

Seperti yang orang bilang, kata-kata adalah senjata tertajam manusia.

Melihat ke arah ponselnya yang dipenuhi oleh pesan-pesan _menggoda_ yang ia kirim untuk Vermouth, ia hanya bisa membuat seringaian terukir di bibirnya.

' _Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sherry, Vermouth...'_ pikirnya, sambil membuang rokok yang tadi ia hisap ke sungai yang ada di bawahnya. Tidak bagus jika seseorang menyelidiki DNA di rokok itu.

Memasuk ke dalam mobil _Porsche_ kesayangannya, GIN memikirkan aksi yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, _Aniki_?" Partnernya berkata dari kursi pengemudinya.

Ia hanya terdiam sesaat. Memandang langit kota Beika.

"Vermouth... Wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sherry, dan sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Kogoro Mouri."

"Mouri? Detektif eksentrik itu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Percobaannya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau mencoba tidak perduli sama sekali ketika membicarakan Sherry... Dan sedikit _pause_ di suaranya ketika membicarakan Mouri. Keduanya bersangkutan, aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berpikir berlebihan? Bisa saja semua itu hanya benar-benar cara Vermouth berbicara atau apa.. Atau mungkin dia berpura-pura. Dia seorang aktris, bukan? Ia mendapatkan uang dengan cara berbohong."

GIN menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Untuk apa ia berbohong soal itu? Agar dirinya dicurigai?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. "Satu hal yang pasti ketika kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu adalah untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan mengatakan tidak."

"Tapi bagaimana jika memang ia tidak tahu?"

"Katakan padaku, Vodka. Jika kau dituduh akan sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan bersikeras menolak apa yang dituduhkan."

"Nah, 'bersikeras'. Apa kau akan bertindak biasa-biasa saja sambil mengatakan tidak? Atau mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan?"

"..."

"Aku dan Vermouth, kita berdua tahu aku sudah curiga padanya. Jika kau terlalu bersikeras untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu tidak akan berhasil."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hening.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu akhir-akhir ini mencoba me ... menyeduksi Vermouth?" tanya Vodka sambil mengendarai mobilnya, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk perlakukan GIN akhir-akhir ini kepada Vermouth.

"Aku berusaha membuatnya kesal dan sedikit marah. Ketika seseorang melepas kontrol akan emosinya, di saat itu juga kebenaran akan keluar dari mulutnya."

"Ah..." Vodka mengangguk mengerti. "Mengetahuimu, aku percaya kau mempunyai alasan lain selain itu."

Seringaian terukir di bibir GIN.

"Lagipula, aku juga harus tahu bagaimana sebenarnya dia bertindak jika sedang kesal atau iritasi dan membandingkannya dengan bagaimana ketika aku membawa Sherry ke dalam topik pembicaraan."

Vodka melihat ke arah GIN dengan ekspresi seolah dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan GIN. GIN hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengakui bahwa melihatnya sangat jengkel dan kesal sangatlah menyenangkan."

Vodka terkekeh mendengar itu. GIN memang selalu menyukai melihat mangsanya kesulitan.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Seringaian jahat terukir di bibir GIN.

"Mengunjungi Sherry, tentu saja. Aku yakin Kogoro Mouri tidak akan keberatan untuk memberitahu lokasinya jika kita melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya..."

Di lain lokasi, Ai Haibara mempunyai perasaan tidak enak yang muncul di dadanya.

* * *

.

Seketika Ai mengernyitkan dahinya dan satu per satu keringat akan rasa takut dan panik mengucur dari dahinya seraya ada isyarat ancaman untuknya. _'GIN?!'_

Bocah berkacamata yang memiliki indra pengamat yang kuat ketika menyelidiki kasus dan memiliki nasib yang sama dengan wanita itu kebetulan sedang berada di sisinya. "Ada apa, Haibara?"

Ai memandang Conan dengan tatapan yang serius karena perasaan tidak enak itu bukan sembarangan _feel_. Ini adalah _feel_ yang kuat tentang keberadaan Organisasi Hitam.

"Conan- _kun_ , kau harus segera pulang ke Kantor Detektif Mouri."

Sepatah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis dengan rambut coklat _blonde_ khasnya itu seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi di rumah tumpangannya itu. Namun, tak gentar, ia terus bertanya lagi hanya untuk memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan terjadi di sana?"

Ai menatap Conan dengan rasa cemas dan seakan ingin mendesah, tetapi rasanya berat sekali, dan bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri sedaritadi.

"Nampaknya perasaanku mengatakan bahwa GIN dan Vodka sedang menuju ke Kantor Detektif Mouri, entah apa tujuannya. Namun sepertinya akulah targetnya. Kau pulang dan lekas temui Ran."

Kali ini Conanlah yang mengernyitkan dahinya dan rasa bingung menyelimuti tubuh kecil berumur SD kelas 2 itu. "Apa?! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku akan segera pulang ke tempat Agasa. Kau segera pulang dan langsung hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Rasanya Conan merasa ada yang tidak beres seakan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ai sendirian. Namun, nampaknya keadaan rumah membutuhkan keberadaannya.

"Baiklah. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya, Haibara"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Conan menaiki _skateboard_ dengan teknologi canggih Profesor itu menuju rumah tumpangannya, yaitu Kantor Detektif Mouri, sedangkan Ai bergegas pulang ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Akan tetapi, naasnya rencana mereka berdua sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Rupanya mobil _Porsche_ hitam kesayangan milik GIN itu melintasi jalan yang sama dengan Ai dan tentu saja posisi mereka ada di belakangnya.

" _Aniki_ , sepertinya kita tidak perlu susah payah ke tempat Kogoro Mouri untuk mencari Sherry," celetuk Vodka sembari terkekeh melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang terlihat familiar di matanya itu.

Seringaian jahat nan puas seakan seperti binatang yang buas ingin menerka mangsanya itu terukir di wajah GIN.

' _Lama tidak berjumpa, Sherry,'_ gumamnya, melihat punggung gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat _blonde_ nya yang khas dengan Sherry itu, seakan sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah Sherry.

Sesampainya di Kantor Detektif Mouri, Conan yang belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga rumah tumpangannya itu melihat sesosok wanita yang terasa familiar dengan penampilan serba hitamnya yang sedang berhenti di depan Kantor Detektif Mouri persis dengan motor _Harley Davidson_ kesayangannya itu.

Tak lain dan tak bukan Conan mengetahui betul wanita itu. ' _Vermouth?!'_

Dengan segera Conan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Wanita angkuh berambut pirang itu datang tanpa penyamaran agar si _Silver Bullet_ langsung menyadarinya.

"Hm, rupanya kau sudah kembali, _Silver Bullet_."

Dengan segera, Conan menghubungi Ai dan memberitahukan keadaan di sana.

" _Moshi-moshi, Haibara?!"_

" _Doushite_ , Conan-kun?"

" _Ini gawat, rupanya yang menuju kemari adalah Vermouth, bukan GIN dan Vodka!"_

Ai melihat bayangan mobil hitam _Porsche_ di belakangnya dan dua sosok yang familiar dengannya di dalam _screen handphone_ nya. _'Gin?! Vodka?!'_

 _._

Napas Ai memburu, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditemukan secepat ini. Ia harus sembunyi.

 _Ia harus segera melarikan diri._

Gadis kecil itu melihat tempat _Pachinko_ di sebelahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Asap rokok menyeruak, suara bising khas pachinko memenuhi udara.

"Hei, ini bukan tempat anak kecil!" seru seorang pria paruh baya. Gadis itu mengabaikannya, berlari dengan napas menderu.

Berurusan dengan Organisasi Hitam berarti berurusan dengan nyawa.

Ai menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat dua orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Ia benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Masih mengabaikan gertakan bapak-bapak yang melihat anak kecil di tempat _Pachinko_ , Ai lari ke dalam toilet. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet yang terbuka, lalu menguncinya. Di dalam toilet, napasnya masih menderu. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. GIN dan Vodka pasti tahu ia bersembunyi di sini.

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat sebuah jendela kecil yang cukup dilalui anak kecil. Ia segera menaiki toilet duduk, lalu membuka kaca jendela itu.

 _Aman, tidak ada siapa-siapa._

Ai buru-buru memanjat dan keluar melalui jendela kecil itu. Dari jendela toilet, ia melompat ke tempat sampah yang berada tepat di bawah jendela, lalu melompat ke tanah.

"Ai, kau sedang apa?"

Ai menoleh cepat, dan ia melihat Yukiko Kudo. Wanita itu tampak khawatir karena Ai terlihat pucat dan panik sekali. Sejenak Ai merasa penolongnya sudah datang.

"Ah, Bibi. Sebenarnya aku—"

— _tidak. Aku tidak bisa melibatkannya. Aku harus kabur sendirian._

"Ada apa?"

Gawat. _Gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari jendela toilet barusan. Jantung Ai kembali berdegup kencang.

 _Mereka sudah di sini. Aku harus kabur._

Tanpa Ai duga, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik Yukiko—mereka melarikan diri. Ai hendak mengelak, tetapi Yukiko menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan, Bibi! Nanti Bibi dalam bahaya!"

Mereka berhenti di sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, Yukiko membukakan pintu penumpang. "Naiklah!"

Ai ingin menolak, tetapi ia melihat GIN jauh di belakangnya. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara senjata dan sesuatu yang panas menggores pipinya.

"Ai! Cepat naik!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Ai segera naik ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu. Tembakan masih dilancarkan, mengenai kaca mobil tepat di dekat kepala Ai.

"Tenang saja, kaca itu anti peluru." Yukiko menyahut sambil memakai sabuk. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Mobil hitam itu melaju, lalu berbelok ke arah jembatan. Yukiko dengan mudahnya mendahuluibelasan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan Ai masih mengatur napasnya.

Merasa mobil ini mengarah ke luar kota, Ai mulai curiga.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yukiko, suaranya berubah. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya."

 _Dia bukan Yukiko, tapi wanita itu!_

Ai membuka pintu mobil, hendak kabur. Namun, Vermouth mendadak menginjak rem. Kepala Ai terbentur dasbor, ia langsung pingsan.

Sesosok bersurai perak menghampiri pintu Ai yang terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," ujar GIN dengan sarkas. "Apa yang mengubah pikiranmu? Sesuatu yang kulakukan padamu kemarin?"

"Bermimpilah," Vermouth menyeringai.

 _Aku hanya tak ingin membiarkanmu menyentuh anak itu, GIN,_ batin Vermouth, _karena ia—_ silver bullet _—hanya milikku._

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
